User talk:Mainphramephreak
Older discussion (since before 1 January 2011): /Archive Hello The Stat pages you've made are amazing! It's hard to believe that you've never liked fantasy before reading these books. What do you generally like to read then? Nisha noire 22:21, December 30, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks! I'm working on TGS and ToM right now. Generally, it was Tom Clancy and Dean Koontz as well as select Star Trek novels. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| Willie]] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 22:36, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Notes? I would be happy to, but I'm not sure what you mean. I've just been trying to copy and paste what I've seen on other pages for ref tags. Is there a page with specific instructions on adding the notes you'd like to see? Or an example so I can just look at the coding for it? Thank you for the message. I wasn't sure what goes under history. I can't help but think that the title "description" rather than "appearence" might be better suited as personality traits and strenght in the power aren't really a "history" so to speak but just the relativly unchaging nature of the character, like their physical appearence. If the intent was that these things should be under appearence (I notice that sometimes strength in the power was added someone to appearence), then appearence is kind of a misnomer. Is there a way to have this changed? Now that I know more about what history is supposed to be I'll try to add to it what needs to be there. Until I hear from you, I'll keep adding personality and strength to the appearence, but I won't change the heading to description I'll keep plugging along with the book! ha ha I'm working my way through COT (obviousy, ha ha) Nisha noire Aes Sedai Category Hello! I'm sorry, I seem to have created a page called Aes Sedai (people) but decided against it without consulting you first....but now its there >_< The reason I created such a page in the first place was that I wanted to make a category where all the accepted Aes Sedai are listed. Maybe there is already something similar in place? I guess there is a color ajah category, so maybe its not necissary. But anyway, can I delete the page I created since it's not being used? Thanks and sorry! Nisha noire 00:06, January 1, 2011 (UTC) :Couldn't find it, so no worries. Also, just to let you know, if a page is in a subcategory, it doesn't need to be in a parent category. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 00:34, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Fmt and other Hey! Okay cool. ha ah. I notice the " " thing, I'll try using that now. Sorry about the subcategories, I couldn't really tell what categories are in what thing. I'll try to be careful, but I may still mess up so thank you in advance for knowing about it and fixing it. I noticed I did have a few success stories though. Yay! Nisha noire 01:06, January 1, 2011 (UTC) :No worries. Everyone goes through a learning curve. :) ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 01:09, January 1, 2011 (UTC) : About the Tarabon note. Done and done ^_^ How to appropriately cite sources other than the books (or rather, how do I site rjwot?)Nisha noire 22:14, January 2, 2011 (UTC) : aahhh...I got it! and thanks! ha ha bwb...that's big white book isn't it? Good thing I read the page on it. ha ha Nisha noire 00:22, January 3, 2011 (UTC) : : Thanks for correcting the citation needed thing. I see there is another one too . As always, thanks for making this site look great and fixing up all of my newbie mistakes! Nisha noire 23:30, January 3, 2011 (UTC) happy new year!!! ^_^ Nisha noire 17:37, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Categories The same categories in the actual page don't display in the edit page preview for some reason. So I add them, thinking they aren't there. I apolgize for the inconvience. Yeah, those listings as categories aren't necissary. I just was trying to test and see if it would help improve the find feature in the add image. It didn't. It seems to only look at the title. Nisha noire 03:05, January 4, 2011 (UTC) about the ubloaded pictures-FiF hello mainphramephreak,u asked me about the pictures that i had uploaded a few days earlier,they came from DragonMount website,i liked the art style,thanks for changing the Moiraine Name... i'm new here and i just wanted to thank u alot for this wonderful wiki...if i may ask u,what would u prefer at the end of the series??that Rand dies or lives??? it won't be a spoiler, not exactly,since we won't know what will happen in the last book,but i never had any chance to discuss this series with anyone who cares,in my country,people still think that LOTR is a movie not a movie based on a novel.... my best regards FiF 11:37, January 8, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for getting back to me. Another user found the information. :We always like new users, so thanks for joining! :As for Rand, I'm not sure. I would like for him to live, but I would also have liked for him to keep his hand, too. I've never like one of the main characters being maimed. :Again, thanks for joining and I hope to working with you! ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 02:38, January 9, 2011 (UTC) : :i should be the one to thank you,your wiki is amazing,how could you keep up with all these informations?? you seem to rememeber every detail and small thing in the books...i get lost sometimes,especially after the books tended to follow different characters' POV and i was like:"what's this has to do with anything???"...as for Rand's hand,same here...hated that...hope he survives...he suffered so much... :well....what do u think the movie based on TEOTW will be like...what actor you see fit to play Rand,Perrin and Mat?sorry if i'm being annoying but man it's great to see people like me... :i haven't found an actor that would make a good Rand nor Perrin, Shea Labuff(hope i spelled it right) might be a good Mat,Megan Fox could be a good Nynaeve,Lan???i thought about Viggo Mortensen but i can imagine him only as Aragorn... :Thank you for The great work...i hope i can be of use someday... :FiF 10:34, January 10, 2011 (UTC) : : : : : Thanks + Help Thanks for going over the songs I added. I searched the site but could not see how to add notes. If you can point me in the right direction I would appreciate it. I have a lot more stuff to add, including all songs, books, stories and herbs.Joedmd 00:16, January 19, 2011 I created a page with a typo - River Iradell should be River Iralell. Also River Iralell already has an entry because it is the name of a place, so what should the name of the song page be? Thanks.Joedmd 03:26, January 20, 2011 (UTC) redirects Ok. I got it. But in this category, you may actually want the titles to appear in the listing, becuase no title is primary or correct. I am going in order of appearance, but tinker in the kitchen has lyrics, so I made it primary to the drunken peddler, but shouldn't the drunken peddler at least be listed on the category page? If you disagree, just let me know - you are the boss.Joedmd 04:45, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Books I have a list of 31 in-story books. Do you suggest creating an individual short page for each one, or creating a list page under culture:books. Or, do I create a list on the category page itself?Joedmd 18:13, January 19, 2011 (UTC) The Nine Rings redirect The page entitled The Nine Rings redirects to The Great Hunt/Chapter 20. The Nine Rings is the name of an inn, though and it also a story. How do I go about creating a different page with the same title for those 2 items? Thanks.Joedmd 02:58, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Legends I saw that move, thanks I didn't realize the category existed. In legends, you have a stories page, which is just a list. If I have additions to that list, should I add them there first and then see if someone wants to make a page for each one? I also see that very little info is documented. Should I add footnotes where they belong? New finn category Creating the page about Chamber of Bonds is struck me that perhaps there should be a category for pages related to the Finns. After all, most other groups of pages have categories. A diverse group of pages related to them could be included like Finn, Chamber of Bonds, Twisted redstone doorframe, Tower of Ghenjei, Ashandarei... What you think? --JackEriksson 22:58, January 21, 2011 (UTC) I went ahead and did so. :) --JackEriksson 00:56, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Template?..Template....AArch Thanks for the message, but you see, I have no idea where and how to do what you just suggested. Still very new to this kind of stuff. So it would be much apreciated if you could tell me where and how to add the template to the picture instead of adding categories, Me Refs outside period Hi :) Sorry about the refs - I did look to find what the preferred format was when adding them, but I couldn't find anywhere that said they went outside the period. I was probably just being blind, but if it's not there, perhaps it should be added to the new users' help page? Daea 14:42, February 8, 2011 (UTC) line breaks Sometimes it does it, sometimes is does not. I'm not sure why. There was one time I had to do it manually, I don't remember why. I move to the next line with shift+enter. That gives me this. Using just enter gives me this. 16:12, February 8, 2011 (UTC) For the New User Guide Hello again. I have an idea regarding a lack of structure here. We have AHA! as a guide to use for characters, but it doesn't really apply to many other categories - you can't really use it with plants, for example. It's not a major problem when you're editing a page, but when you create a page it can be almost overwhelming without a basic guide. So I think maybe create something like an AHA! for each vastly different category and have them on the user guide. For example, for plants it could be something like PUD! (properties, usage, distribution). If there were basic set structures, it might make each page a little cleaner, and hopefully encourage people to add more info because they will know where to put it. It might also reduce the amount of editing you personally need to do to get the pages up to scratch. Simpler things that I think could be included in the guide: *The use of American English *Where ''New Spring and the Guide fit chronologically. Everything pre-Book 1 being historical is understandable. But when including appeared and mentioned info in the character templates, does our chronology or the character's chronology come first? Tsutama is a good example because in the order of books published she first appeared in A Crown of Swords and next appeared in New Spring, but in her chronology obviously she appears first in NS *Format regarding people's names. I think that full names should be used the first time they are mentioned in an article, and then should revert to first name only for subsequent mentions *Proper usage of refs Thanks, hope my suggestions are welcome :) Daea 17:46, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Sorry... I guess I'm making a lot of work for you. I will bold the title and italicize The Wheel of Time from now on. Joe 13:53, February 15, 2011 (UTC) That secretary thing was pretty funny. So I guess the category automatically adds the "s"? Joe 19:02, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Please allow me to add to Joe's post as I have a problem creating new headers. I don't understand why, byt I'm not allowed to see the code view of pages, making it impossible for me to create new headers and sub-headers on pages. I am able to edit text only within the confines of a page as it is built. Why is this?Servant of All 20:46, February 15, 2011 (UTC) inventor vs scientist What makes Niko Tokama a scientist, when everyone else is an inventor? Joe 19:55, February 17, 2011 (UTC) List Pages Hi :) What's the go with making lists? Categories are good, but they don't show us who currently belongs to that category - for example Category:Accepted. I've noticed there aren't that many actual list pages, so I wanted to make sure that it was okay for me to create some? I'd hate to go to the bother of making them when they might be considered redundant. To save on the number of list pages, I was thinking three main sections to each list - current, former, deceased - and then subsections if needed. So using the Accepted for an example, under "former" you could have "raised to Aes Sedai", "ran away", "put out of the Tower", etc. Not sure how user-friendly that would be though ;) Thoughts? Daea 16:51, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Hello, Thanks for the feedback last week about proper linking. I admit that while I am good at technical writing, I am horrible at understanding and remembering coding procedures. I think I understand now what you were getting at about creating headers with and using [[]] in place of URLs (simple stuff...yea I know now) Stop by some of the Two Rivers pages I've been working on sometime and tell me what you think. Right now I'm focusing on geography related pages and I'll be moving on to people and culture later. I'm happy for any feedback.Servant of All 06:10, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Siswai'aman Hi :) I would like to make a page on "siswai'aman'' separate from the description on the page of Aiel Terms where I have expanded on stuff. I tried to create a new page but got a message that the page with that name already exists. How do I do this? Thanks for your help!Seebster 04:40, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Citations Hello and thanks for the assistance you'd given me last week (and the week before) helping me to link things correctly. I have a new Q. Can you show me where I can learn how to create proper footnotes? I just spent a week crafting and then transcribing my first new page that I saw was needed and didn't exist (Battle of the Tarendrelle River) but it has no proper citations at the moment. I have a page of notebook paper on my desk filled with the needed citations that I researched to write that article but I need to figure out the code to properly insert them. I don't know if you've noticed, but I have been methodically moving through the two rivers/manetheren pages trying to being some clarity to them. I'm about 60% done with (perhaps) 2 weeks of work remaining. But I still need to cite things properly!Servant of All 21:44, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Characters with alter-egos Hi :) I have a question regarding characters with "alter-egos" - people who have two different names and identities with separate histories, for example Ryma Galfrey/Pura, Zarya Alkaese/Garenia Rosoinde and Martine Janata/Setalle Anan to name a couple. Currently these characters are described in a main character page, with their "secondary" character redirecting back to the main character page. I was wondering why this is? It seems to me to make more sense if searching for Pura actually brought up a page for the damane called Pura, rather than just redirecting to Ryma the Yellow sister. My reasoning behind this is that they aren't really the same person anymore - Pura is not who Ryma was, Setalle is definitely not Martine, and even Zarya is Garenia no longer - so I feel they should have two separate pages, with a "See also" link at the bottom for the reader if they wish to learn about the character's "other" life. What do you think? Thanks, Daea 13:27, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Hi! I uploaded a bunch of what I thought were Serbian book covers, but it turns out they are images from the comic just with "Wheel of Time" in Serbian written across it. Should I/could I delete those images? BTW, I am slowly going through and adding image tags to the images I've added the last couple days. Thanks for your help and advice! Seebster 03:37, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Measurements according to your weights and measures mat weighs 8 stone perrin 10 given perrin is supposed to be around 6ft 2 this would make him a bean pole and mat wieghs less than a small woman :Mat is actually 18 stone and Perrin is 24. Translated into our measurements, Mat is around 165 lbs. and Perrin is 240 lbs. This would mean that Mat is of average weight for someone of his height and Perrin has the weight and height of an NFL quarterback. I don't know much about blacksmiths, but it seems to me that a quarterback should be able to get the job done. :) ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| Willie]] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 21:58, March 19, 2011 (UTC) : :i assume then 1 lb WoT is equivilent to 1lb real world and ounces do not correspond. although surely using your system if Perrin is 240lbs Mat must be 180lbs not 165lbs? Thanks for taking time to explain by the way. :love this wiki although need to be careful to stay clear of spoilers only half way though book 10. Hello, I'm looking for a bit of advice on my own wiki. How did you make the custom achievements? Such as 4000 edits etc. Also I am a massive fan of TWOT and I stumbled on this just after I was going to make my own wiki on it, but I have scrapped that idea now. I am now working on writing my own novels and creating a play by post forum to go with it. Thanks for all the great work you have done on this wiki! Hi, thanks for the help! Also, if you happen to have any free time available, how would you like to help out with my play by post forum as an administrator? All game information is going into a wiki which will be linked to from the forums. Just throwing that out there as I could use all the help I can get. The link if you're interested is http://midgarth.forumotion.com Alanari 17:51, March 28, 2011 (UTC) RE:Categories I will. LED ZEPPELIN FOREVER!!! 17:59, March 28, 2011 (UTC). Hello, I would like to ask something. I've read all the books and most parts twice or more, but I don't know a place where I could read RJ's interview's. Are they on this site? And is there a category of them? Asha'man Leyrann Gaidin 17:44, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Jarene Hello, I was on the page of Jarene, the daughter of Queen Ethenielle, and there I read she was 12 in 978 NE, and that she was born in 967 NE. This must be a fault, because, if she was born in 967, she should be 10 and 11 in 978. Unfortunately, I don't have NS myself. I think you have, so could you look it up and change it? Asha'man Leyrann Gaidin 17:19, May 27, 2011 (UTC) :When Jarene shows up, it is actually 979 NE, so her age and her birth year are correct. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS'']] 14:02, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Feran Hi. On the page of Feran, you said Sorilea offered to set up Aviendha with Feran. I'm sure it was Egwene. I can't look it up because it's one of the three books I still don't have, but I remember Egwene blushed when she thought about getting captured in Gawain's dream that night. Then Sorilea says something like that the only reason a girl blushes spontanously (sp?) is when she loves someone, and thinks of him. Then she mentions Feran. Asha'man Leyrann Gaidin 19:28, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Featured Article Hello, I thought, best to put this on your talk page, so you'll read it more soon. On the main page, the featured article is about Padan Fain, but the "more" at the end links to Egwene. I don't know if I'm allowed to edit it. Asha'man Leyrann Gaidin 18:11, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Quote of the Day Hi I was wondering if you could help me. Me and the admin of the Dark Tower wiki: http://darktower.wikia.com/wiki/Can_Calyx are wondering how we can format the coding for the Quote of the Day so that it updates itself automatically everyday as I belive it does on this wiki. I hope you can be of help. Thanks. : Why Limit it to quote of the day? This series has sooooo many quotes in it, perhaps Quote of the Hour, or a different quote every time you reload the page? I cant help you with coding but if you can make it i can find buttloads of quotes for you. : FoxyTheFoxer 21:06, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Page for deletion While working on adding additional Brandon Sanderson signing reports, I inadvertently created one that is a duplicate of an already existing report. The duplicate report that should be deleted is this one ; it is a duplicate of the first part of this one (the place listed is different, but it is the same report - I got the place wrong in the duplicate one due to some initial confusion on my part over similar threads on Theoryland about the signings). Anyway, if you could delete the duplicate, that would be great. Thanks. Mariecurie7 17:20, August 6, 2011 (UTC) accidental page creation I recently added a pic to the Fade article, and misread a line, adding a link to a page that shouldn't be here (dmantz.deviantart.com) sorry about that, if the page could be brought down I think that would be best. Thanks again. Dmantz Matrim Cauthon I deleted a quote on the Matrim Cauthon page and you put it back the way it was. Just so you know i am wiki-user 98.196.18.71, so it was me who added the quote in the first place. I realized that the quote is monotonous. If you scroll down Matrim Cauthon page to "Activities" then subsection "General" you will see the same quote. I realized i wasn't adding anything new to the wikia so i deleted it. So if you believe that it should remain there thats fine by me, just note that that quote is already there. If you think that the quote should remain, Shouldn't the other quotes in that section be added as well? Perhaps that same policy on other pages like Rand or Perrin? It was my first wikia edit ever :P FoxyTheFoxer 20:59, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Stone Carving Dude, you keep changing the page "Stone Carving" to read false information. This is NOT the glass man ter'angreal. And the quotation makes need to be in place because they are direct quotation from the book. :Is this User:Jrboyett? If so, then you created the page with the words "glass man" in it, seen here. Second, I didn't realize that the page name and the title of the article were different when I changed the html links to regular links. Third, it usually isn't good to have most of a small article like that directly quoted from the book. Take a look at how it is now to see what I mean. Let me know if you have any questions. -------- 17:29, September 4, 2011 (UTC) :No, that's not me. Although, looking back at my original post, I did make a mistake on the first line of the post. I had copied a format from other ter'angreal found in the stroreroom and had forgottent to edit appropriately. :-J Hello - I'm trying to find a page with some kind of Index or Table of Contents, but have been unsuccessful. If this is a private site, I apologize. If it is meant to be for the general public to read, I have to say it is absolutely not "user-friendly". Thanks. 21:13, September 12, 2011 (UTC)